Notes from hell
by Diarios do vampiro
Summary: om a chegada de Lexi, a vida em Mystic Falls muda. Quem é essa garota e o que ela quer ali? Essa é a pergunta que muitos se fazem e outros tentam responder.
1. Dreaming with a broken heart

**Damon**

Capítulo 1:  
>"<em>Dreaming with a broken heart"<em>

E eu acordei num quarto estranho, com uma música irritante praticamente gritando em meus ouvidos. A Al... Am... a garota dormindo ao meu lado suspirava em sono profundo. Ela era até bonitinha. O cabelo loiro e curto combinava com o rosto de menina e a voz suave. Chato.

A única coisa pior que ouvir alguém falar sobre seu sonho de ser modelo e atriz é ter que aguentar seu celular tocando Spice Girls às sete da manhã. O que eu não faço por uma boa... bem, o que eu não faço pra não ter que aguentar todo o momento nostalgia do Stefan e da Lexi?

"Oh, se lembra daquela vez emque seu carro quebrou e nós pedimos carona pra uma senhora e fingimos ser recém-casados? Se lembra quando nós ficamos jogando banco imobiliário até o sol aparecer? Se lembra quando roubamos um carro e devolvemos no dia seguinte com um bilhete e um cheque de dez mil dólares. Hey, Stefan, se lembra quando nós fomos no show do Village People e você conseguiu entrar no camarim deles e ficou lá por duas horas. Aliás, o que você fez em todo aquele tempo?"

Hm, Lexi, você se lembra de nós dois no banco de trás do estacionamento do show do The Clash? Noite memorável, não é? Ou pelo menos foi o que você gritou. Oh, sim, agora vem com essa história de que veio aqui pelo aniversário-to-meu-todo-santo-irmão. Até parece. Se ela quisesse comemorar realmente, ela teria sequestrado ele até Las Vegas e pago algumas strippers pra ele morder e depois apagar a mente.

Oh, espera, estamos falando do todo-santo-Stefan, a essa hora os dois devem estar jogando baralho no sofá da sala. Talvez eles estejam assistindo Glee no computador. Sem pornografia, apenas um musical em familia. Sim, porque a Lexi é como uma irmã pro Stefan, será que ele vai pensar que o que aconteceu foi incesto se souber? Hm, logo vou testar essa teoria, talvez hoje à noite, posso até chamar a Elena pra assistir Glee conosco.

Oh, sim, eu acho que prefiro ouvir Spice Girls mesmo. Ou melhor, acordar a pessoa ao lado pra ela atender essa porcaria e depois eu tomar meu café da manhã. Se pelo menos eu lembrasse o nome dela...

Oh, droga, eu acho que não pedi o nome da garota. Não importa, vou chamála de Lexi, então.

-Hey, Lexi, acorde. – eu sussurrei. Era melhor não assustá-la, eu não sabia se tinha mais alguém na casa, e estou com preguiça de limpar a cabeça de todo mundo. A garota não acordou.

-Lexi, seu celular está tocando. Hm, é a mamãe – eu olhei no visor.

Eu cutuquei-a suavemente no ombro. Nada, ela só suspirou e continuou dormindo. Eu coloquei a droga do celular no ouvido dela. Ela deu um pulo, assustada. Ótimo, café da manhã a caminho.


	2. If you wanna play it like a game

**Lexi**

Capítulo2:  
>"<em>If you wanna play it like a game, well come on, come on let's play"<em>

Como amigo solidário, Stefan passou a noite conversando comigo. Droga, porque eu não posso ter um anel gigante e brega que me protege do sol? Não, eu acabei sendo transformada pela droga de um mercador. Hm, acho que mercadores não dão jóias para as garotas com quem pretendiam passar a eternidade, eles apenas trocam por trigo. Bons tempos.  
>Como a criança rebelde não apareceu, eu peguei o quarto do Damon, porque tem a melhor vista, e é o lugar mais escuro da casa. Mais tarde eu vou explorar o quarto atrás da pornografia, mas por enquanto vou ter uma bela manhã de sono revigorante. Stefan disse que ia dormir e depois resolver umas coisas. Eu acho que resolver umas coisas significa perseguir Elena por aí, passatempo favorito dele. Garoto estranho.<br>Eu só imagino quando a pobre garota descobrir que é a nova versão para a velha Katherine.  
>Katherine foi a vadia mais sortuda que eu já conheci, só pecou na burrice. Tudo bem pegar os dois caras mais gostosos da cidade ao mesmo tempo, apenas seja discreta. Se quase 200 anos depois ainda seria estranho a cidade inteira saber que você está saindo com os dois, imagina naquela época? Estúpida.<br>Eu me joguei na cama do Damon, droga, era bem melhor que a do Stefan, e não tinha tanta claridade. Damon pode ser um cretino, mas pelo menos tem estilo. E que estilo.

_  
>Eu ouvi alguém bater na porta, era noite novamente, o que significa que eu desmaiei na cama. Stefan tinha dito que me acordaria antes de sair, então talves seja ele. Eu estava de camisola. Eu não lembrava de ter dormido de camisola, mas estava cansada demais, talvez tenha pego emprestada do Damon, ou de alguma das peguetes dele, tanto faz. Eu estava cansada e tinha alguém querendo entrar. Droga, às vezes eu sinto falta de ter uma escrava, vou pedir ao Stefan pra arranjar uma empregada.<br>Eu me levantei sonolenta e abri a porta. Ninguém. Só o silêncio e o corredor escuro. Eu desci as escadas em velocidade inumana. Não estava com paciência, e de repente percebi que estavam batendo era na porta da entrada da casa, e não do quarto.  
>Eu abri, e encontrei uma garoto baixinho e sardento perguntou:<br>- Você é a Lexi?  
>- Sim, porque?<br>- Para você. – ele me entregou um bilhete, dobrado num papel sofisticado, dizia apenas: "Te espero no quarto, amor. Assinado: você sabe quem." O garotinho estava vermelho.  
>- Foi você?<br>- Não.  
>- Você leu?<br>- Não.  
>- Vai me dizer quem mandou?<br>- Eu queria, mas não posso, ele literalmente me mataria se eu dissesse. – oh, Damon, desgraçado.  
>- Mais alguma coisa?<br>- Ah, ele mandou dizer que quer a camisola de volta, tem valor sentimental.  
>- Ok, eu preciso matar uma pessoa, você não se importa de ir embora agora?<br>- Não. Tchau! – E a criança saiu correndo. Uma coisa é Damon ser um sociopata estranho, outra é pedir pra um garoto de 11 anos fazer o trabalho sujo por ele. Mas ele ia receber na mesma moeda, eu prometi a mim mesma, e subi correndo para encontrar os filmes pornográficos que ele provavelmente escondia debaixo da cama.

Eu entrei no quarto, Damon estava deitado em minha, ops, sua cama, parecendo o rei do mundo. E, para a minha surpresa, Stefan ocupava seu lado, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, ele disse:  
>- Você me deu a festa de aniversário, agora eu quero o presente.<br>- E eu essa camisola. – disse Damon, sorrindo torto.  
>E foi aí que eu acordei, com Damon sem camisa deitado ao meu lado, me observando. <p>


	3. Lying is the most fun a girl can have

Capítulo 3:_  
>"Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking his clothes off"<em>

Quando me viu acordada, ele apenas sorriu e disse:

- Se não quiser ser observada, arranje o próprio quarto. Minha cama, minhas regras. Uma peça de roupa sai por minuto.  
>- Bela tentativa, eu estou saindo. – Só por precaução, chequei minhas roupas. Sim, eu ainda estava de jeans e camiseta, nada de camisola.<br>- A não ser que você queira pegar fogo no sol, não é uma boa ideia. E, se for pra pegar fogo, nem saia do quarto. – ele disse, se movendo até a minha frente. Oh, droga, ele continuava sexy.  
>- Quando eu disse saindo, eu quis dizer do quarto e não da casa, idiota.<br>- Mentiras, mentiras, mentiras. Você sabe que me ama.

Eu sai do quarto, realmente precisando de ar puro, mas não existe ar puro quando se está trancada numa casa com Damon. Assim que sentei no sofá, ele ocupou o espaço ao meu lado.

- Você não tem nada melhor pra fazer, tipo torturar criancinhas, perseguir a namorada do seu irmão?  
>- Tenho, mas meus pais me ensinaram a sempre tratar bem as visitas, e como o Stefan está perseguindo a Elena por mim, sobrou pra mim o papel de cavalheiro. Está com fome?<p>

Eu estava, mas Damon e eu temos formas diferentes de nos alimentarmos, então resolvi deixar passar.

- Não. É impressão minha ou você quer bancar o legal?  
>- Eu sou legal. Então, o que aconteceu desde que nós nos encontramos pela última vez?<br>- Nada interessante. Eu vivi em alguns lugares por algum tempo, mas não tempo demais. Aí soube que seu irmão estava por perto e vim pra cá. – não era só isso, Damon percebeu e deixou passar, afinal, não era da conta dele mesmo.  
>- Sabe por quanto tempo vai ficar?<br>- Não sei, acho que até semana que vem, porque?  
>- Nada, apenas curiosidade. Hm, você quer ficar no meu quarto?<br>- Não, obrigada, eu sei que ficar no seu quarto implica passar a noite com você, então eu passo.  
>- Eu não estava dizendo isso, mas já que você sugeriu...<br>- Damon, eu vou dizer uma coisa, e eu quero que você escute com atenção. Eu não sou Stefan. Eu não preciso ficar ouvindo esse seu papinho idiota pela eternidade. Se você me irritar, e eu repito, estou falando sério, eu acabo com você, ok?  
>- E magoar meu pobre irmão? Eu acho que não.<br>- Stefan iria ficar magoado comigo, mas depois ia perceber que eu simplifiquei a vida dele. E muito. E então ia me agradecer pela eternidade.  
>- E então vocês iriam viver felizes para sempre?<p>

Antes que ele pudesse respirar, eu estava cara a cara com ele, deixei toda a minha raiva sair, e eu pude ver que ele sentiu meu poder e recuou.

- Isso é só um aviso. Não brinque comigo, criança, ou eu acabo com você. Entendido? – Eu perguntei, minha mão na gola de sua camisa e nossos rostos perto. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça e eu voltei ao meu lugar no sofá.  
>- Então, eu te disse porque eu estou aqui, qual é a sua desculpa?<br>- Como?  
>- Eu sei que você vai mentir, então, qual é a mentira?<br>- Boa. Eu estou aqui porque sinto falta do meu irmão, e porque soube que ele está namorando o clone da Katherine, por isso vim checar, e acabei gostando do clima e das pessoas que vivem aqui, e, por isso, vou ficar. – Ele levantou e serviu um copo de uísque e ofereceu para mim, depois pegou um para si mesmo. Eu esperei que ele tomasse para depois experimentar.  
>- Eu tenho uma proposta. Você me diz seu verdadeiro motivo e eu digo o meu.<br>- Você primeiro – Disse Damon.  
>- Nada feito, você é o menos confiável.<br>- Há divergências sobre isso. E, aliás, a proposta foi sua. Eu prometo guardar segredo.  
>- Como se uma promessa sua valesse de algo.<br>- Às vezes nós temos que confiar uns nos outros. – ele disse, fazendo cara de inocente.  
>- Bem, eu falo primeiro, mas se você contar pra alguém ou não me falar o seu motivo, eu te mato, ok? – Ele sabia que não era só uma ameaça.<br>- Fechado.  
>- Bem, eu conheci um cara a uns 20 anos, ele era legal, divertido, enfim, um bom companheiro. Eu acabei me apaixonando por ele, de verdade, e cheguei a pensar que era pra sempre. Ele sabia do meu segredo e não se importou. E então ele me pediu pra transformá-lo. E eu fiz. E por um tempo foi ótimo, mas com o passar dos anos eu percebi que não gostava tanto assim dele, e que algumas de suas atitudes me irritavam, mas ainda me importava com ele, então fugi. Depois de alguns meses ele me encontrou, pediu desculpas e por um ano ou dois tudo ficou bom. Mas de novo, a convivência veio e eu não aguentava mais e terminei tudo, mas ele vivia me perseguindo.<br>- E porque você simplesmente não, você sabe, matou ele?  
>- Damon, nós somos diferentes, mas eu imagino que se Katherine ainda estivesse viva e escolhesse o Stefan, você com o tempo a esquecesse e mesmo assim encontrasse mais formas de te magoar, você não a mataria. Mesmo se você soubesse que vocês dois não dariam certo e que o mundo seria melhor sem ela, você acha que conseguiria? Eu não consigo, e ele sabe disso, e por isso me persegue.<br>- E então você foge?  
>- Não exatamente. Eu imaginei que se ele me encontrasse aqui, vivendo sob o mesmo teto que um vampiro mais forte que ele ele talvez me esquecesse.<br>- Você realmente acredita que vai funcionar?  
>- É uma possibilidade.<br>- O Stefan sabe?  
>- Não. Eu não encontrei o momento certo pra contar. Com toda essa coisa da Elena, e você o incomodando, ainda não encontrei o momento. Agora é sua vez.<br>- Ok, eu não sei até que ponto Stefan te contou sobre a morte da Katherine.  
>- Não muito.<br>- Bem, segundo a história, ela foi queimada na antiga igreja, junto com os vampiros da cidade.  
>- Segundo a história?<br>- Sim, na verdade, Emily, uma amiga dela, que por acaso era bruxa, apenas os aprisionou embaixo de uma tumba, e, de certa forma, ela está viva.  
>- Você está dizendo que, Katherine, a rainha das vadias, continua viva?<br>- Sim, e eu vou salvá-la.  
>- Eu imagino que você não iria me contar isso se não fosse me pedir algo.<br>- Imaginou bem. Eu tenho um trato. Se seu namorado aparecer, eu o afasto daqui sem matá-lo ou ferí-lo gravemente, e você me ajuda a liberar Katherine.  
>- Você disse que a empregada os aprisionou, quantos são no total?<br>- Vinte e sete.  
>- E você acha que eu iria concordar com isso?<br>- Eu só preciso de Katherine, nós podemos queimar os outros, se isso te fizer feliz.  
>- Tudo bem, mas Stefan tem que saber disso, ou não há acordo. Katherine fez parte da vida dele também.<br>- Ele tem que saber também sobre seu namorado desequilibrado?  
>- Bem, desde que você diga pra ele que irá dar um jeito, ele pode saber.<br>- Droga, você venceu. – Damon sorriu.  
>- Eu sempre venço.<br>- Mas se você me tira algo, eu tiro algo de você. Você vai ter que fingir ser minha namorada a partir de agora, e eu não conto nada sobre sua parte a ninguém.  
>- Vai sonhando.<br>- Pelo que você falou do cara, ele não vai demorar a te encontrar, então é melhor mantermos nossos desfarces, e quando ele chegar, a história vai soar mais real.

Fazia sentido, me doía concordar com isso, mas eu não tinha outra opção, eu teria que confiar em Damon, e ele teria que confiar em mim. Nós dois estávamos ferrados.

- Ok, mas você ainda vai contar pro Stefan.  
>- Nós vamos. – disse Damon. – Agora você é minha namorada, e nós fazemos tudo juntos.<br>- Você está adorando isso. Espera, qual vai ser a desculpa para eu, sendo sua namorada, libertar a sua ex?  
>- Você vai dizer que vai libertar algum cara que tinha conhecido e descobriu que estava aqui. E quando estiver a sós com Stefan vai dizer que está atrás da Elena por causa do anel dela.<br>- O que não a faz queimar no Sol?  
>- Esse.<br>- Então, você está me pedindo pra mentir pro Stefan?  
>- Eu estou te pedindo pra confiar em mim, o Stefan nunca libertaria Katherine. Nós dois acabaríamos brigando e nos matando de novo. Só que dessa vez pra valer.<p>

_  
>No próximo capítulo:<br>- Nós temos algo a te dizer. – Eu disse, Damon me deu um sorriso deslumbrante.  
>- Nós estamos namorando. – Damon disse antes que eu perdesse a coragem, e sorrindo mais ainda, pegou minha mão. Droga, ele era bom nisso.<br>- Vocês. Dois. Namorando. Isso. Só. Pode. Ser. Brincadeira. – disse Stefan, rindo, ele nem olhou pro irmão. Ele olhou pra mim, e eu senti raiva e incompreensão radiando dele. Ele provavelmente me achava louca. Damon apertou minha mão, ele queria que eu falasse algo. Quando encontrei minha voz, me escutei dizendo:  
>- Stefan, eu sei que vocês dois tem problemas, mas eu quero que você me entenda. Damon está mudando, e eu acho que devia dar uma chance para o que nós dois temos. Eu quero que você saiba que eu vou sempre ser sua amiga, mas eu amo seu irmão e quero passar a eternidade com ele. - Eu segurei o riso, esperando que ele caisse na mentira, enquanto Damon, do meu lado, segurava uma gargalhada. Supera essa, desgraçado.<p> 


	4. I haven't lost anything except my mind

**Lexi**

Capítulo 4:  
>"<em>I haven't lost anything except my mind"<em>

Nós decidimos que, se era para mentir, era melhor começar logo. Assim que Stefan chegou, Damon chamou ele na sala para uma reunião de família. Stefan estava desconfiado, e pela postura com que sentou no sofá ao lado, parecia desconfortável. Eu engoli a seco. Damon estava totalmente confortável sentado ao meu lado, ocupando muito mais do meu espaço do que era necessário. Eu tentei relaxar, pensar em todas as vezes que menti, manipulei alguém. Mas com Stefan era diferente, ele era meu amigo, e eu ia decepcioná-lo. Damon me olhou e deve ter notado o meu pânico. Antes que eu abrisse minha boca, falou:

- Lexi tem algo a dizer.

- Nós temos algo a te dizer. – Eu disse, Damon me deu um sorriso deslumbrante.

- Nós estamos namorando. – Damon disse antes que eu perdesse a coragem, e sorrindo mais ainda, pegou minha mão. Droga, ele era bom nisso.

- Vocês. Dois. Namorando. Isso. Só. Pode. Ser. Brincadeira. – disse Stefan, rindo, ele nem olhou pro irmão. Ele olhou pra mim, e eu senti raiva e incompreensão radiando dele. Ele provavelmente me achava louca. Damon apertou minha mão, ele queria que eu falasse algo. Quando encontrei minha voz, me escutei dizendo:

- Stefan, eu sei que vocês dois tem problemas, mas eu quero que você me entenda. Damon está mudando, e eu acho que devia dar uma chance para o que nós dois temos. Eu quero que você saiba que eu vou sempre ser sua amiga, mas eu amo seu irmão e quero passar a eternidade com ele. - Eu segurei o riso, esperando que ele caisse na mentira, enquanto Damon, do meu lado, segurava uma gargalhada. Supera essa, desgraçado.

Damon não deu tempo para Stefan contestar, entrelaçou os dedos nos meus e me arrastou para seu quarto. Eu não conseguia encontrar minha boca, e minhas pernas se movimentavam sem eu saber como. Eu tinha acabado de mentir pro Stefan para beneficiar o Damon? Que tipo de amiga faz uma coisa dessas? Hm, já sei, o tipo que tem ex-namorados psicopatas, mas que apesar disso não conseguem se livrar dele, e por isso faz um pacto com o cara mais gostoso e detestável da cidade.

Damon me arrastou para seu quarto e fez sinal de silêncio quando viu que eu ia começar a falar. Ele pegou minha mão novamente e me arrastou até a parte mais distante do quarto, onde havia um sofá retrô. Damon se sentou e indicou o espaço ao lado dele. Eu sentei, ainda automaticamente, enquanto a minha cabeça afundava em culpa e autopiedade. "O que eu acabei de fazer?" contra "Eu fiz o que era necessário, depois eu explico para ele".

- Então, o que vamos fazer hoje à noite? – disse Damon, ele parecia estar desesperado pra quebrar o silêncio, provavelmente com medo de que Stefan ainda estivesse ouvindo.

- Não sei. Existe alguma coisa para se fazer nessa cidade?

- Honestamente? Não. Mas ainda assim, sempre há uma forma de se divertir. – ele estava flertando comigo. Eu treinei algum tempo para resistir a aquele olhar, mas tinha esquecido tudo agora que o vi de novo. Damon não havia se mexido um centímetro, mas ainda assim parecíamos perto demais. Eu não podia dar a resposta que eu queria, porque Stefan estava ouvindo, mas sabia que dependendo da resposta, eu iria me arrepender depois.

- Que tal aquele bar aonde fomos ontem? Eu conheci pessoas interessantes por lá. O que acha?

- Por mim, tudo bem, mas eu tinha pensado em outra forma de diversão.

Agora não era impressão minha, Damon realmente estava mais perto, e antes que eu pudesse me controlar, nós estávamos nos beijando. E por beijando eu não quero dizer de forma inocente, mas beijar com intenções. Más intenções. Ou boas, como era o caso.

Eu podia sentir a mão de Damon na minha cintura, me aproximando cada vez mais dele, e antes que pudesse entender o que estava fazendo, eu me posicionei no colo dele, sem interromper o beijo. Ele segurou minha cintura com um mão, enquanto a outra seguia os contornos da minha perna. Eu interrompi o beijo e comecei a abrir sua camisa, e ele apenas me olhou e sorriu. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir de volta enquanto abria os botões. Assim que consegui abrir, ele voltou a me beijar.

Não era a primeira vez que nós fazíamos isso, e Damon sabia que eu não era nenhuma garotinha. Ele começou a puxar minha blusa para cima, e eu a tirei rapidamente, quase sem interromper o beijo. Ele afastou meus cabelos e começou a mordiscar meu pescoço. Se tinha uma parte de mim que não estava excitada, naquele momento ficou.

Nesse exato momento, a porta se abriu, e Stefan entrou no quarto. Eu congelei de novo. Eu sempre congelo quando fico constrangida. Damon continuou parado, apenas disse:

- Seus pais não te ensinaram a bater? Espera, eu estive lá, e eles ensinaram.

- Desculpa interromper, mas eu precisava falar com a Lexi.

Eu acordei do transe quando ouvi meu nome. Juntei minha blusa e o resto da minha dignidade. Coloquei a blusa e então olhei para Stefan. Ele parecia irritado. Mais do que isso, ele parecia traído. Mais ou menos como se a sua melhor amiga estivesse secretamente dormindo com o irmão que tenta a todo custo acabar com a vida dele. Oh, sim, essa seria eu.

Eu respirei fundo e saí de cima do Damon. Stefan deu um passo pra trás, como se tivesse nojo ou algo assim. Isso vindo do cara que já dividiu uma garota com o irmão. Eu acho que às vezes ele esquecia dessa parte.

- Você quer falar aqui ou...

- Não, esquece. Eu ia pedir se você quer que eu mande limpar um dos quartos pra você.

- Ela pode ficar aqui. – disse Damon, atrás de mim.

- Querido, acho que não é uma boa ideia. Eu aceito um quarto, Stefan.

- Não, eu insisto, você fica. - falou Damon.

- Ok, boa noite. – disse ele, virando as costas.

- Stefan?

- Sim.

- Você quer ir ao Mystic Grill mais tarde? Eu posso fazer a Elena ir. – ele apenas me olhou com desprezo. Eu ignorei a sua cara e falei:  
>- Eu sei que você a quer de volta, e eu acho que posso consertar isso, se você me deixar tentar. Então, vá tomar um banho e caprichar nas roupas, porque você vai ter a Elena de volta. Ele não parecia acreditar. – Me dê o benefício da dúvida, vá se arrumar. Ele saiu, meio a contragosto.<p>

- Você devia parar de tentar fazer caridade. A Elena não vai querer ele de volta. – disse Damon.

- Eu não apostaria nisso. – eu falei, enquanto procurava meus sapatos, que eu nem lembro de ter tirado na confusão.

- Então, qual vai ser seu plano?

- Eu não vou te dizer, mas você faz parte dele.

- Eu? Ajudando o Stefan? Você enlouqueceu?

- Nós somos uma dupla, esqueceu? É isso que duplas fazem, ajudam uns aos outros.

- Ok, eu te ajudo no seu plano, mesmo sabendo que não vai funcionar, mas vai ter um preço.

- Que preço?

- Uma noite. Eu e você. Você terá que fazer o que eu quiser.

- Você enlouqueceu?

- Não, se você quer a minha ajuda, esses serão os termos.

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda.

- Isso é um sim? – eu pensei a respeito. Não seria ruim passar uma noite com o Damon, e nem seria a primeira vez que eu faria isso.

- Ok, mas nada de bancos de carro.

Damon só sorriu, enquanto eu pensava em como eu tinha acabado com a minha digniade em menos de um dia.


	5. Save for, save it for the bedroom

**Lexi**

Capítulo 5:  
>"<em>Save for, save it for the bedroom"<em>

Ok. Eu me ferrei. Ferrada não era a palavra certa, eu estava completa e indescritivelmente ferrada. Eu soube assim que vi Damon que ia acabar me ferrando. Literalmente.

Agora era tarde, eu estava trocando de roupa enquanto Damon me esperava lá embaixo. Eu podia ouví-lo cantarolando para irritar o Stefan, e antes que alguma cabeça voasse, eu precisava descer.

Eu precisava de um plano. Um plano rápido e eficaz, em que além de juntar Elena e Stefan, me livrasse do trato com Damon, mas não havia plano, nem tempo disponível pra pensar.

Eu vesti uma roupa qualquer, mas até isso demorou mais do que o esperado, já que meu cérebro não parecia mais me acompanhar. **"Isso é o que se ganha por ter amigos"**, a Lexi má em minha cabeça gritava. A Lexi boa rebateu: **"Você não precisaria fazer isso se tivesse feito as coisas do meu jeito. Se tivesse ido embora assim que acordou, nada disso teria acontecido, mas não, você tinha que ficar e se enroscar com Damon Salvatore, aquele..."**. **"Cala a boca, vadia"**, gritou a Lexi má. Eu tentei calar as duas, mas essa tarefa era impossível. Droga, pelo jeito teria que arranjar um terapeuta.

- Docinho, o Stefan está saindo! – Damon gritou, em sua voz sarcástica, como se realmente se importasse.

- Eu não estou saindo, nó estou indo lá fora tomar um ar.

- Tomar um ar é coisa de humanas com ataques de TPM, que eu saiba você é um vampiro. Se quer tomar alguma coisa, que tal O negativo?

- Garotos, calma. – eu disse, depois de descer as escadas correndo. Stefan estava na frente da porta, apenas parado lá. Damon estava encostado na parede lateral, com os braços cruzados, no seu melhor look bad boy.

- Você está incrível, Elena vai querer te morder assim que te enxergar.

- Lexi, posso falar com você por um segundo? –Ele olhou pro Damon - A sós?

- Eu e a Lexi não escondemos nada um do outro. Pode falar. O padre te apalpou de novo e você gostou?

- Querido, pode por favor desaparecer por uns cinco minutos? – eu disse. Droga, eu odiava ter que jogar o jogo dele. E ele sabia disso.

- Ok, só porque você pediu.

- E quando eu digo desaparecer, eu quero dizer ficar longe o bastante para não ouvir a conversa.

- Nada que ele disser vai me surpreender, de qualquer jeito. Eu já li todos os diários.

Eu apenas olhei para ele.

- O Que? Eu estava entediado.E todo aquele lance de "Elena me olhou nos olhos e naquele momento eu soube que a perseguiria pelo resto da eternidade, e então eu disse 'Oi', e ela disse 'Oi'. E eu esqueci o quanto Hugh Jackman fica gostoso sem camisa". – ele riu e continuou. – Droga. Se eu não parar de falar vou chorar aqui e agora.

Damon ergueu os ombros e saiu pela porta, mas antes deu dois tapinhas no ombro do irmão.

- Eu sempre vou te apoiar, não importa o que aconteça. Pense pelo lado bom. Você viveu tempo o bastante pra poder ter seu próprio casamento gay. Papai iria amar esse momento.

E Damon saiu. Eu esperei alguns segundos antes de conseguir realmente olhar para o Stefan, lembrando do constrangimento da noite passada. Antes que eu conseguisse falar, Stefan agarrou meus ombros e me sacudiu.

- O que você está fazendo? – eu gritei surpresa. Eu conhecia Stefan a anos, e ele nunca tinha sido violento.

- O que **você** está fazendo, Lexi? Transando com o meu irmão? Tentando manipular a Elena pra assim eu te perdoar?

Eu me soltei facilmente do seu aperto, e ele só continuou lá, me encarando, pronto para arrancar minha cabeça.

- Primeira coisa. Eu sou adulta. Mais que adulta, eu sou idosa. Eu já vivi mais do que você, já matei mais do que você, já menti muito mais do que você, então não tente bancar o irmão mais velho comigo. Se eu estou saindo com o Damon, é porque tenho um motivo. Um motivo que, só pra variar, não tem nada a ver com você. E eu não posso te contar o que eu quero, porque você arruinaria tudo, e dessa vez isso é sobre mim, e eu não posso te deixar no meu caminho. Então, por favor, não me atrapalhe, porque você é meu melhor amigo.

- Lexi, você não entende? Ele está manipulando você. Damon sempre consegue o que quer, e você não passa de uma peça no tabuleiro dele, você não entendeu? – ele gritou.

- Fale mais baixo. Eu sei que o Damon provavelmente está ouvindo tudo, mas acho que é mais educado não gritar. Eu já disse que não sou criança. Eu sou uma peça no tabuleiro dele, mas na verdade esse jogo é meu.

- Isso é o que você pensa.

- Stefan, pára, ok? Isso não tem nada a ver com você e Damon disputando outra garota, tem? Porque eu não sou Katherine, e definitivamente não sou Elena. Ficar entre dois caras é muita pressão pra mim. Você é meu amigo, Damon não, é simples assim. Não importa o que eu faça, eu nunca ficaria entre os dois, não de verdade. Então, por favor. Esse não é um problema do Stefan, é um problema da Lexi que a Lexi prefere resolver sozinha.

- Faça o que você quiser, mas tenha cuidado.

- Sim, já saquei, o Damon é perigoso. Se você ainda não percebeu, eu sou uma das peças dele, e ele não é forte o bastante pra me sacrificar, então, por essa noite, eu estou salva. Agora vamos falar sobre a Elena.

- Falar o que sobre a Elena?

- _O Plano._ Eu passei um tempo elaborando ele, mas tem alguns detalhes que você tem que ajudar.

- Eu não quero a Elena de volta.

- O quê?

- Quer dizer, eu quero, essa é a coisa que eu mais quero, mas eu não posso, é apenas muito pra ela, entende? Eu sou um vampiro, e enquanto eu estiver aqui, Damon também estará, e ele não ficará realizado até que destrua a minha vida.

- Damon não sairia da cidade nem se você e Elena fossem embora, então não adianta fugir. Eu sei o que você está fazendo, você está fugindo, porque tem medo de perder Elena da mesma forma que perdeu Katherine.

- Não tem nada a ver com a Katherine!

- Claro que tem! Tudo tem a ver com a Katherine, você só se interessou por Elena porque ela se parecia com ela, e, por sorte, ela é uma garota legal, que pelo menos não está transando com o seu irmão, então não estrague tudo.

_- Damon, me solta_

_- Só quando você passar pela porta._

_- Eu posso ir andando, então._

_- Não ia ser tão dramático se você andasse pela porta. Confia em mim, Stefan vai amar a cena._

Damon abriu a porta carregando Elena nos ombros, parecendo uma cena de filme antigo. Ele andou lentamente até Stefan, enquanto a garota se debatia.

- É toda sua. – ele depositou Elena cuidadosamente nos braços de Stefan e me olhou. – Pronto, ela está literalmente nos braços dele, agora nós podemos transar?


End file.
